This invention is directed toward a fan for use with a structure for storing grain, and more specifically a fan having reinforcing members for ease of gripping.
Fans are well known in the art and are used for many purposes including aerating, cooling and drying in a structure by blowing air into the structure. The drying process can be accelerated by adding a heater to the fan. Conventional fans can be rather heavy, weighing up to 275 lbs., and because of their size can be difficult to move and position. To assist in the movement of the fans, some manufacturers have bolted handles to the outer surface of the barrel of the fan. Not only does this add to the difficulty and cost of manufacturing, but the handles provide limited gripping area for multiple individuals, and the position of the handles can interfere with heater pipe trains on heater housings and wire conduits that extend through the side of the fan housing. Also, conventional handles provide no additional structural support between the ends of the fan.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fan that is easier to move and install.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a fan with greater structural integrity.
A still further objective of the invention is to provide a fan that is easier and more economical to manufacture.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a greater flexibility in positioning the reinforcing member or handle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a fan with a substantially increased gripping area to accommodate multiple individuals.
These and other objectives will become apparent to those skilled in the art based on the following description.